Love Game
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Izaya era un persona que tenía un amor grande por los humanos, a pesar de esto les parecían seres simples. Cuando conoció a Shizuo pensó jugar con él. Parecía alguien prometedor. Lo que no sabia, es que el juego se volvería un sueño tortuoso. Quizá Izaya solo quería saber como terminaría todo eso, ¿con una cicatriz o ardiendo en llamas? Después de todo Shinzuo era impredecible.


Izaya amaba a los humanos o aquello era lo que profesaba con locura, para él las personas eran realmente interesantes pero este hecho no eliminaba la característica de predecibles; Izaya era el tipo de personas que comandaban, un líder por naturaleza propio, alguien capaz de hacer lo que quisiera y de las misma forma conseguir que los demás hagan lo que el desee.

Pero todo cambio el día que conoció a Shizuo, o "Shizu-chan" como él lo bautizo después, él no era un humano corriente, tenía esa súper fuerza que lo caracterizaba y no solo aquello, al parecer era impredecible, pero eso era algo que debía probar después de todo era un humano y esa característica no podía faltarle. Definitivamente desde que lo vio sintió "algo" sí definitivamente él sería su próximo error, pero un gran sujeto de prueba.

—¡Hey! —dijo llamando la atención del rubio mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Qué quieres? —agregó el rubio con frialdad. El conocía a Izaya solo de mirada y por los rumores que habían por esta razón no le inspiraba nada de confianza, pero no era como si él pelinegro le hubiese hecho algo especial para odiarlo. Solo le fastidiaba su presencia.

—¿Quieres jugar? —pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona. Shizuo frunció el ceño.

—¡Ah! —Comento con desagrado—. No sé qué quieras pero no tengo tiempo para ti.

Shizuo se dio la vuelta para irse cuando escucho una risilla por parte del pelinegro —Sabes cuándo te vi, me pregunte ¿Dónde has estado?, eres alguien que definitivamente capta mi atención —agregó, Shizuo se giro

—Y eso que demonios tiene que ver conmigo, no sé qué quieres de mí y es mejor que dejes de hablar tanta estupidez o te…

El rubio no pudo continuar con la frase, Izaya se había acercado de forma ágil y estaba a escasos centímetro de él —Vaya que eres arisco —comento con voz seria—. No vengo a pedirte favores, dame lo que te pido y yo te pagare por eso, es un negocio solo eso.

Shizuo miro al pelinegro con sigilo su situación económica no era buena, había estado buscando trabajo desde que se graduó de la universidad pero no había encontrado nada y la verdad tenía muchas cosas que pagar. Aunque sabía que aceptar ese trato era como venderle el alma al diablo.

Shizuo había escuchado mucho de Izaya, sabía que no era una persona con buenas intenciones después de todo su oficio no era muy bien visto y muchas personas le debían favores, otras le temían y había quienes simplemente lo odiaban —¿Qué quieres que haga? —inquirió el rubio.

—Nada de eso Shizu-chan —comento el pelinegro—, acepta y sabrás los términos —Izaya giño un ojo. El rubio entorno los ojos Bueno si intenta hacerme algo, solo debo matarlo pensó.

—Está bien, acepto —agregó el rubio, Izaya sonrió.

—Entonces —comento acercándose más a él rostro del rubio—, veremos cómo termina esto. Dijo y acto seguido beso al rubio en los labios quien por reflejo lo alejo bruscamente, antes de que pudiera decir algo Izaya hablo.

—¡Ah! Que malo eres Shizu-chan —comento alejándose—. Vamos a jugar, será entretenido sabes, te mostrare mucho, la magia, la locura, el cielo y los pecados —Izaya paso su lengua por sus labios—. Después de todo esto es solo un juego. Agrego y dándose la vuelta se marchó.

 **II**

Los días pasaban y aunque Shizuo se esmeraba en conseguir trabajo no encontraba nada, sin embargo en esa semana su vida se había vuelto más fácil, después de la propuesta que había recibido, acogió su primer pago que debía admitir fue muy generoso, con eso cancelo la reta y los servicios básicos del departamento, sin embargo no había sabido nada de Izaya, normalmente recibía mensajes de texto de él pero era cosas de lo que hacía, él no respondía.

Shizuo venia del supermercado esa tarde y se encontraba un poco cansado, había ido a varias entrevistas de trabajos pero todas acabaron como siempre con un "Nosotros los llamaremos". Shizuo soltó un poco su corbata mientras entraba al departamento.

—Vaya, pensé que nunca llegarías —El rubio alzo la mirada con molestia—. Hola cariño —, exclamo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto caminando a la nevera.

—Esperándote —respondió—, se puede saber por qué tienes tanta leche en el refrigerador.

—Porque es mío y coloco en él lo que me da la gana.

—Eres malo —comento el pelinegro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí? —comento molesto, mientras se giraba, Izaya lo miro fijamente.

—Bésame —exigió con voz firme, Shizuo iba a decir algo, pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones de oponerse. Se acercó al pelinegro y lo tomo por la cintura acto seguido lo beso.

Cuando se separaron el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa en su rostro —Muy bien Shizu-chan —comento acercándose a él—. Sin embargo me gustaría que respondieras mis mensajes, le dedico mucho cariño cuando te los envió.

Shizuo se separó —¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunto.

—Porque amo a los humanos y los que son jugadores son mis favoritos —dijo con una sonrisa sínica—. Seguramente creerás que estoy loco —dijo acercándose—, pero no te engañes sé que amas el juego por eso aceptaste esto. "Después de todo no eres tan impredecible" pensó.

Izaya se acercó a Shizuo y lo beso, el rubio no correspondió el beso él pelinegro aprovecho y mordió su labio inferior, se apartó y con voz juguetona agregó —Tú decides Shizu-chan, cuánto dura el juego y como termina.

Shizuo miro a Izaya, así que lo que él buscaba era arrastrarlo para ver qué tan bajo podía caer. —Sí yo decido cuando y como termina, creo que será bueno darte una gran jugada, después de todo no eres el único que se debe divertir; el juego es de dos —. Agrego y sin más tomo a Izaya de la cintura y lo beso con un poco de brusquedad.

Izaya corrigió su pensamiento anterior, después de todo Shizuo en verdad era impredecible. 

**III**

Izaya comió lo último de su plato y soltó un suspiro, odiaba la verdura —Creí que no ibas a terminar —agregó Shizuo y retiro el plato de la mesa.

—Sabes que odio las verduras —agregó fastidiado.

—Lo sé. Pero debes comerlas de todas formas, por eso es que eres una pulga.

Izaya hizo una mueca y se puso de pie camino a la sala y se dejó caer en el mueble. Ellos llevaban dos semana en la misma rutina, después de esa visita en la tarde Shizuo empezó a responder sus mensaje, Izaya pensó que sería divertido decirle que lo invite a comer y para su sorpresa el rubio respondió con un "sí", después de eso se auto invito en la casa de Shizuo durante varios días y antes de darse cuenta eso se había convertido en una rutina, normalmente él llegaba a la hora del almuerzo y se quedaba hasta la cena, después de eso se iba.

—Tan callado eso es raro de ti —Shizuo se sentó a lado del pelinegro. Izaya lo miro fijamente pero no respondió, el rubio lo tomo del rostro y lo beso.

Eso era otra cosa que se había vuelto normal en ellos, el besarse y en realidad de tanto hacerlo se convirtió en un habitó agradable. Izaya se colocó encima de Shizuo y empezó a restregar su cuerpo, ellos no habían tenido sexo de forma convencional pero durante ese tiempo se habían tocado mucho, Izaya fue el que tomo la iniciativa y después de eso normalmente había caricias atrevidas y si la ocasión lo ameritaba Izaya ocupaba su boca o viceversa.

Izaya soltó su pantalón y el de Shizuo, empezó a frotar sus miembros por encima de la ropa interior y volvió a besar al rubio. Izaya sabía que el camino que estaba tomando no era el mejor pero podía echarle la culpa a la imprudencia, después de todo ambos eran jóvenes.

Pero ese camino que ambos se encontraban transitando era demasiado largo y normalmente te deja sin aliento o con una cicatriz. Izaya estaba sudando sus movimiento eran pausados y hacían que el acto se sintiera genial, en verdad el pelinegro tenía un gran técnica para hacer ese tipo de cosas —¿Cómo acabara esto? —pregunto sobre los labios del rubio.

—Como yo lo decida —agrego el rubio y capturo sus labios en un beso. Izaya sintió espasmos, sabía que no podía aguantar más y Shizuo estaba llegando al límite también. Izaya soltó un gemido al llegar al final se dejó caer encima del rubio, quien también había terminado.

Mientras la respiración de Izaya se calmaba pensó que quizás ese juego terminaría con una fea cicatriz o acabaría queriendo algo que no podía tener. De todas formas en los escenarios que él podía visualizar por primera vez en mucho tiempo había una gran probabilidad de que él sea quien pierda. Entonces se preguntó nuevamente la razón por la que empezó ese tortuoso juego.

 **III**

Había pasado un mes desde que la relación entre ambos se había vuelto cotidiana, los mensajes, las comidas, las charla se sentían algo realmente habitual, sin embargo habían pasado tres días sin verse porque Izaya había encontrado un buen negocio y estaba ocupado en aquello, incluso no había habido mensajes en esos días, por su lado Shizuo se mantenía ocupado realizando entrevistas de trabajo, sin embargo cuando llegaba a su departamento sentía que algo faltaba y es que había tantas de cosas de Izaya por todo el lugar que en verdad su presencia se hacía entrañable, sin embargo era algo que él nunca admitiría.

Era de noche y ese día había bebido un poco, se había encontrado con Shinra y después de que le hiciera la propuesta no encontró las razón de negarse, aunque la verdad se le había hecho tarde, abrió la puerta y entro en el lugar cuando encendió la luz se sorprendió al ver la Izaya durmiendo en su cama plácidamente.

¿Cómo se metió este sujeto a mi departamento, si no tiene llave?; se preguntó para sus adentros, se acercó a la cama y lo observo, en verdad su contextura era muy fina, lo observo unos minutos y de repente sintió el impulso de acariciar sus labios. Los sobo con delicadeza Izaya abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el contacto —Buenas noches Shizu-chan —comento mientras se sentaba con la piernas cruzadas, mientras sobaba sus ojos.

—¿Cómo entraste? —pregunto mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama.

—Por la puerta —respondió secamente el pelinegro, Shizuo lo miro entornado los ojos—. No miento, solo que no es culpa mía que el diseño de esos seguro sea tan simple y se pueda vulnerar.

Shizuo sonrió, en verdad Izaya era descarado, tomo el rostro del pelinegro y le dio un beso, Izaya pudo sentir el sabor del sake. Cuando se separaron Izaya sintió como le acariciaban el rostro, cerros los ojos y se dejó llevar por el acto, en ese momento pensó que Shizuo era quien le estaba enseñando cosas maravillosas; nunca lo habían tratado así en la intimidad y por alguna razón se sentía muy bien todo lo que el rubio hacía.

Shizuo lo volvió a besar, Izaya cruzo sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y este se colocó encima de él, lo besaba de forma lenta y acariciaba su cuerpo de la misma manera, el corazón del pelinegro latía rápidamente por la forma en la que era tocado.

El rubio beso su cuello y retiro su camisa con cuidado, bajo hacia sus tetillas y empezó a jugar con ellas las lamias y mordía con suavidad, Izaya se quejaba debajo de él mientras colocaba sus manos en el cabello de Shizuo y se aferraba a ellos.

Izaya cerró los ojos, sentía como las manos y la boca de Shizuo exploraban su cuerpo, él había tenido sexo muchas veces con hombres y mujeres pero esa era la primera vez que sentía algo así, nunca nadie lo había tocado con tanta delicadeza y pasión, "entonces así se siente cuando te hacen el amor" pensó, en ese momento Shizuo introdujo uno de sus dedo en su entrada y el acto hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y soltara un quejido.

–Si te duele mucho, me avisas —aclaro el rubio, Izaya se aferró a las sabanas y soltó otro quejido a lo que sintió el otro dedo entrar, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había tenido sexo con un hombre y la situación era un poco incomoda.

Shizuo se acercó para besarlo en ese momento Izaya sintió la erección del rubio, se incorporó —Déjame hacerlo —propuso interrumpiendo el beso.

—No —respondió el rubio—, esta noche no harás eso.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, en ese momento sintió que su corazón se había acelerado.

—Quiero que esto sea diferente a lo que hemos hecho —agregó y lo beso nuevamente, acostándolo en la cama mientras lo hacía.

Izaya cruzo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y él entendió la invitación. Introdujo su miembro con lentitud pero Izaya no puedo evitar aferrarse al rubio, Shizuo empezó a penetrarlo con delicadeza y los gemidos de Izaya empezaron a hacerse presente, se sentía bien, Shizuo tomo su rostro y lo beso nuevamente.

Izaya se colocó encima de Shizuo y empezó a moverse, no sabía porque pero sentía un poco de vergüenza al sentir la mirada del rubio encima de él, Shizuo coloco de nuevo su mano en la mejilla de Izaya —Te quiero —murmuro.

Los ojos de Izaya se volvieron cristalinos, coloco su mano junto a la Shizuo para sentir su calor, pero en ese momento supo que no importara que tan bien se sintiera, todo era solo un juego. —Mentiras bonitas —agregó inclinándose hacia el rubio, la mira de Shizuo cambio, giro a Izaya y se colocó encima de él nuevamente.

—Tienes razón —dijo con dureza—. Esto es solo un negocio. —agregó, Izaya sintió como el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba y gemio con fuerza, Shizuo había tocado un buen lugar, sus manos se entrelazaron y cerros sus ojos, no podía soportar la mirada rota que tenía Shizuo en su rostro.

Después de eso el orgasmo no tardó en llegar, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, sin embargo a diferencia de las otras ocasiones Shizuo no se acomodó encima de él, salió con delicadeza de él y se colocó a su lado, dándole la espalda, Izaya sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa "lo peor estaba por venir".

 **IV**

Después de esa noche la relación entre ambos se distancio, Shizuo dejo de responder los mensajes lo hacía ocasionalmente, Izaya por su lado dejo de ir al departamento a comer, no estaba bien y él lo sabía se había apegado mucho al rubio y si se dejaba llevar él iba a salir perdiendo y su orgullo no estaba preparado para recibir tal golpe.

Pero las cosas para Shizuo mejoraron, el encontró un trabajo en una empresa realmente a pesar de ser empleado de oficina pagaban un buen sueldo y eso fue algo que le alegro mucho, sin embargo no le comento nada del asunto a Izaya no lo considero conveniente a pesar de que él no había visto al pelinegro últimamente, él envíaba el pago todas las semanas de forma puntual, sin embargo Shizuo no había tocado ese dinero para nada.

—Disculpa —comento la chica acercándose tímidamente al rubio.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto mirándola de forma desinteresada.

—Me preguntaba —agregó tímidamente—. Si podía almorzar con usted.

Shizuo la miro durante unos segundos —Estas bien —respondió con simpleza, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha.

—Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo —comento más animada y con una leve inclinación se retiró.

La chica se llamaba Erika era muy atractiva, pero para Shizuo era solo una chica normal, así que pensó que no estaba mal salir a comer algo con ella. Cuando la hora del almuerzo llego, la muchacha pasó por él rubio y ambos salieron de la oficina juntos, el lugar lo escogió ella, era una cafetería muy elegante. En ese momento su celular sonó al ver quien llamaba colgó sin dudar.

—Debería contestar —comento la muchacha—, puede ser importante.

—No, no lo es —agregó fríamente, en ese momento el celular sonó nuevamente y Shizuo opto por apagarlo.

Después del almuerzo Shizuo iba conversando animadamente con la muchacha —¿Qué tal? —dijo Izaya apareciendo de la nada, con una sonrisa sínica—. Estuve llamando porque no respondiste.

Shizuo lo miro con dureza —Estaba ocupado —comento fríamente—. La chica observo la escena algo incomoda, Izaya dirigió su vista a ella y eso la puso muy nerviosa.

—Ocupado con esta zorra —agregó con fastidia mirando a la muchacha, la chica se sobresaltó y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

—Discúlpate —exigió Shizuo con molestia, Izaya le dedico una sonrisa llena de ironía.

—Que pasa Shizu-chan, no te gusta que a tu novia le digan Z-O-R…

Izaya retrocedió, el golpe que había recibido en la mejilla era algo que no se esperó. Shizuo se acercó a la muchacha y la tomo por los hombros con delicadeza —Lamento esto, creo que es conveniente que te vayas.

La chica asintió y se marchó con rapidez, —Vaya al parecer esa idiota te gusta—. Comento el pelinegro mientras sobaba su mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto molesto

—Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar, tú y yo tenemos un trato —agregó molesto—. Que estas violentando con tus malditas acciones —agregó.

La gente que pasaba observaba la escena y Shizuo pensó que eso no era bueno, tomo a Izaya de la muñeca —Suéltame —exigió el otro, Shizuo lo ignoro y jalándolo con fuerza hizo que caminara, cuando llegaron a un parque donde no había nadie lo soltó.

—¡Qué demonios te pasa, para hacer esos espectáculos en la calle! —grito con molestia.

—Es todo tu culpa —agregó molesto.

—Me puedes decir que hice, para que te portaras de formas tan estúpida.

—Preferiste a esa puta, en lugar mío —agrego molesto, Shizuo se hastió.

—La única puta que conozco, eres tú —agrego de forma fría. Izaya reacciono dándole una bofetada. Shizuo lo detuvo de la muñeca con brusquedad.

—¿Qué te crees para hablarme así? —Izaya se sintió dolido por esas palabras—. Fuiste tú el que se vendió por dinero.

—Yo necesitaba dinero y tú necesitabas sentirte querido, te di lo que querías y tú me diste lo que necesitaba.

La mirada y palabras de Shizuo eran realmente frías, Izaya sintió que el pecho le dolía. Durante el tiempo que había "conocido" al rubio nunca lo había mirado de esa forma.

—¡Suéltame! —grito, empezando a forcejear. Al ver que no podía librarse del agarre se quedó quieto —Déjame decirte que es una pena haberte pagado tanto, ni siquiera eres bueno en el sexo, he tenido mejores amantes.

Shizuo lo soltó después de terminar de decir eso, entonces de verdad había sido un juego, su mirada se volvió turbia y se llenó de coraje —Izaya —llamo secamente y ante de que el pelinegro pudiera hacer algo lo había tomado por la cintura.

—Es una pena que pienses eso —agregó cerca de su rostro—. Yo que creía que te gustaba que te tocara —. Susurro levemente, sus ojos se encontraron, Shizuo acaricio sus labios de la forma en que siempre lo hacía, al sentir el contacto Izaya cerró los ojos.

—Dime que me quieres —pidió susurrando en su oído.

—Te quiero —respondió de forma rápida el pelinegro, mientras abría los ojos.

Shizuo lo pego más a su cuerpo y lo sostuvo con fuerza— Mientes —dijo cortante—. Alguien como tú no sabe querer —agregó frívolamente—. No eres más que una puta que disfruta del sexo, pagando para obtenerlo y sabes porque lo haces, porque tú eres exactamente lo que nadie busca.

Shizuo soltó con brusquedad a Izaya, la mirada del pelinegro se veía desgarrada, estaba hay de pie ni siquiera podía decir algo, si él llegaba a hablar iba a termina llorando. —Fin del juego —agregó Shizuo secamente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Después de todo —agregó con la voz quebrada—, ardió en llamas —. Shizuo ignoro el dolor que había en la voz de Izaya y se marchó sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás.

Izaya se dejó caer con pesadez en una banca del parque —Es una pena…—murmuro dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar el cielo—, que un día tan bonito se vea opacado por la lluvia. En ese momento el corazón de Izaya no aguanto más el dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Definitivamente ese día para él era lluvioso.

 **V**

Después de todo el camino que habían elegido era el más largo y había terminado con una cicatriz desagradable, ambos estaban lastimados, ese amor se había convertido en tortura, Izaya sabía que iba a perder pero nunca creyó que sería tanto, no había parado de llorar desde ese día, no era la primera vez que lo trataban así pero no entendía porque le dolía tanto, las palabras que le dijo Shizuo se habían grabado como fuego en su mente.

Y dolía, dolía recordar la mirada fría que había recibido por parte del rubio, dolía recordar su tacto, dolía recordar su amabilidad. "Todo fue una ilusión" se repetía una y otra vez, pero esto lejos de calmarlo lo hacía sufrir más. Izaya cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que él dudo de los sentimientos de Shizuo, quizás él lo había lastimado primero, quizás él fue quien comenzó ese espiral de dolor que acabó devolviéndosele.

Pero ya no importaba, estaba solo y por primera vez en su vida con el corazón roto. En ese momento su celular sonó lo tomo y contesto sin fijarse en quien era —Aló —hablo desanimadamente.

—Fui un cretino —Izaya abrió los ojos, conocía perfectamente esa voz.

—Shizuo —dijo sorprendido.

—Sí, ha pasado algún tiempo.

—Un mes —recalco Izaya, volviendo a recuperar su tono legumbre.

—Lo sé. Lamento haberte tratado así pero me dolió la vez que dudaste de mis sentimientos, era la primera vez que me declaraba a alguien y me trataste como un mentiroso, me sentí mal y después de eso solo te alejaste y yo no sabía que pensar y creí que todo era un maldito juego; me enoje, esa tarde que me comparaste con tus demás amantes me cabree porque me sentí estúpido, te había dado lo mejor de mí, maldita sea y a ti solo parecía preocuparte el sexo. Me enoje y acabe tratándote muy mal.

Izaya mordió su labio para evitar llorar —Lo mejor de ti, lo único que te importaba era el dinero, tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Lo sé y me arrepiento de eso, sé que empezó como un negocio pero después las cosas cambiaron es más ni siquiera ocupe el dinero que me entregaste después del segundo pago, yo me enamore Izaya, me enamore de ti y me duele no tenerte en mi vida, pero lo que más me duele es haberte lastimado.

—¿Te estas disculpando? —pregunto

—No, me estoy declarando. Después de todo las disculpas de nada sirven.

—Tienes razón, las palabras no se pueden borrar.

En ese momento se hizo un silencio en la línea —Izaya —llamó Shizuo.

—Me dejas arreglar el daño que hice.

—No lo sé, no quiero que me lastimes nuevamente.

—Dime ¿Quieres que dure para siempre o quieres que el fuego se extinga?

Y antes de que Izaya pueda responder la llamada se colgó, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, el pelinegro se levantó sin ánimos —¿Quién es? —pregunto mientras abría.

—Tú próximo error —los ojos de Izaya se llenaron de lágrimas, pero estás eran de felicidad.


End file.
